1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to gynecologic pharmacology. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for the management of hypermenorrhea in warm blooded animals by continuously administering a progestational hormone in a therapeutically effective amount to the uterus of an animal having hypermenorrhea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hypermenorrhea is clinically excessive uterine bleeding occurring at regular intervals with the period of flow being of usual duration. Illustrated Medical Dictionary, by Dorland, 24th Edition, page 704, 1971, published by W. B. Saunders Company, Philadelphia, Penna. It is the most common disorder of menstrual function that occurs during the reproductive life. Gynecologic Endocrinology, Edited by Gold, J. J., Chapter 14, by Scommegna, A., page 349, 1968, published by Harper & Rowe, New York. At present, hypermenorrhea is treated by parentral administration of progesterone or by oral administration of progestins. However, several disadvantages are associated with these modes of treatment that severely restrict their medical use. For example, parenteral administration requires successive injections and after the last injection withdrawal bleeding ensues. This method is unsuited for many patients because they cannot stand the pain of injection and the anticipation of a return to bleeding. The oral method is unsuited for many patients because they cannot tolerate oral medication and the benefits obtained usually cease when the patient stops the treatment. See Scommegna, A., as cited supra at page 351. The prior art has administered low doses of progesterone over a prolonged period of time locally to the uterus for fertility control, but it has not administered progestational steroids directly to the uterus for the management of hypermenorrhea. Scommegna, A., Obst. and Gynec., Vol. 43, No. 5, pages 769 to 779, 1974 and British Pat. No. 1,318,554. In view of the above presentation, it becomes immediately apparent that a critical need exists for a method useful for the management of hypermenorrhea and if such a method were made available, it would represent a valuable contribution of the useful medical arts.